Por querer ser joven
by GriM Black-Potter
Summary: TERMINADO Sirius y Remus viven juntos,Padfoot se a propuesto rejuvenecer unos añitos, pero las pociones parecen no ser los suyo...[SLASH][LEMMON ][SBxRL]
1. Capitulo 1

Ningun personaje es mio ( por desgracia ) bla,bla,bla,bla...

**Por querer ser joven...**

**Capítulo 1...**

- Oh vamos Remus solo serán unos 10 años?

- He dicho que no Padfoot, no voy a ayudarte con esa absurda idea!

- Pero porque! Tu también podrias tomar un poco! Piensalo...

- No voy a ayudar a preparar esa estúpida poción para rejuvenecer, ni un año ni dos ni tres!

- No seas asi Moonyyyyyy! – pidió suplicante

- Que no pesado, me voy a preparar un chocolate...

- Entonces es que ya no me quieres... – dijo fingiendo tristeza – ya no soy tu perrito...

- Claro que eres mi perrito Siri – le contestó el licantropo abrazandolo – siempre serás mi perrito precioso, pero cariño entiendeme, yo no voy a ayudarte en esto. Ya sabes que no veo bien eso de no envejecer y cosas asi ...

- Allá tú pues – contestó este besandolo – que te aproveche el chocoloate.

Sirius y Remus eran pareja desde hacía ya casi 20 años, desde que cursaron 7º y se confesaron su amor mutuo decidieron que al graduarse irian a vivir juntos, los mismo que hicieron por su parte James y Lily.

En estos tiempos Padfoot estaba liadisimo elaborando una pocion para rejuvenecer alegando que " asi podré recuperrar mi joven y sexy cuerpo de hace unos años, aunque no estoy diciendo que yo no sea sexy ahora, sexy, soy y sexy seré!"

Pero como era de esperar semejante idea no fué compartida por Remus, quien estaba totalmente en contra de tener 36 años y poseer el cuerpo de un hombre de 26.

- Cuando a este se le mete algo en la cabeza – decia para si mismo mientras bajaba hacia la cocina – él verá lo que hace si le sale del revés y se convierte en un viejo que no pueda ni jugar al Quidditch úù

Mientras Sirius revisaba libros y libros de antiguas pociones Remus se preparó una enorme taza de chocolate dulce y se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá encendiendo la tele que les habia regalado Lily.

Más o menos a la hora Sirius bajó formando un gran estrepito las escaleras chillando:

- Ya la tengo Moony! Lo conseguí! Voy a demostrarte como rejuvenezco y me hago mas apetecible que nunca MUHAHAHAHAHAH ( n/a ...a ver quien se fia de este úùU)

- Uhhhhh...Padfoot das miedo con esa carcajada asesina...

- Ah...pequeñeces, pequeñeces – dijo mientras sacudia la mano frente a su rostro – y no me cambies de tema lobito!

- úù

- Allá Voy! - y como si de un trago de cerveza de matequilla se tratase se bebió todo un vaso lleno de una poción de un color azul electrico raríssimo.

Remus lo miró espectante, esperando ver esos cambios tan "fabulosos" en su cuerpo, o que en vez de eso envejeciera o hasta puede que este pillara un dolor de estómago, pero en contra de lo que ambos esperaban no pasó absolutamente nada.

- Moony tu me ves más joven?

- Mmm...pues no...

Sirius corrió hacía en espejo del recibidor y se miró y remiró en él sin encontrar un solo cambio en su cuerpo.

- JOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pensaba que me había salido bien que rabia!

- Pues Sirius yo creo que estás muy bien así... – dijo con indiferencia el lobito poniendo un tono sensual... al cual el perro no se podia resistir y se le tiró encima como hipnotizado.

- En serio? - preguntó lamiendole la oreja

- Si...y sabes que? Lo prefiero...esque sino me veria un viejo a tu lado!

Remus se aferró cariñosamente a su chico, rozando su cara con el sedoso pelo azulado de este.

Ya era tarde por aquel entonces, nada más y nada menos que las 11 de la noche, y ya cenados se fueron a la cama, ambos se acomodoran como de costumbre uno contra el otro, y aunque era verano el calor corporal les daba una sensación de tranquilidad mutua, porque sabían que se querian, que se tenían mutuamente. Y entre caricias, suaves lametazos de Padfoot sobre las mejillas de Moony, y besitos tiernos del lobito en las finos labios del perro, se durmieron, sin sospechar que a algo les esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

-----------------------------------------

Sirius se desperezó suavemente restregandose en el pecho de su amado, pero esta vez le pareció extremadamente extenso y acogedor.

Al notar el contacto Remus abrió los ojos para dar como de costumbre un beso en la frente a Padfoot. Pero le sucedió justo lo contrario tuvo que inclinar la cabeza mas que de costumbre y al abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que veía..

- Pa-Padfoot...

- Si amor?

- Ya te viste las ropas?

- Que? – preguntó extrañado

- Que te mires! Mira tu pijama!

Sirius se miró sentado en la cama, su habitual pijama gris le venía enormemente grande.

- Que diablos!

Se incorporó en la cama y el pantalón se le cayó, mientas la parte de arriba se le deslizaba de tal manera que e al incorporarse le quedó por las rodillas, mientras a las mangas le sobraban más de dos palmos.

- No puede ser! – se miró las manos – encogí!

- Más bien dirian que rejuveneciste, pero unos pocos años más de los previstos XD

- Esto no me puede estar pasando! – bajó de la cama y se miró frente al espejo del armario pero la imagen no le devolvió al Sirius de 45 años de cada mañana, sino a un niño de unos 5 años, delgado, y con un pelo negro azulado que le llevaba hasta su ahora pequeño trasero, unos ojos redondos del mismo Azul marino que de costumbre pero claramente su mirada ahora era la de un niño.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para devolverte a tu estado normal! – le dijo Moony colocandose detrás de él – aunque eres un niño muy mono!

- No tiene gracia Moony – lloró – yo no quiero tener este aspecto! Si nisiquiera voy a llegar al marmol de la cocina!

Remus se arridilló para abrazarlo:

- Vamos a a ver a James y Lily quizás ellos sepan algo que pueda ayudarnos, ya verás que gracia le va a hacer a Harry ver a su padrino favorito asi jajja, bueno poniendonos serios a ver que te pongo ahora, no puedes ir así por la calle.

- Remus se vestirme! Que aunque ahora sea así sigo siendo el mismo!

- Ya pero me hace ilusión /

- ...

Remus empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones algo que ponerle a Sirius, allí nunca había habido niños pequeños así que toda la ropa de la casa ahora le venía enorme a Sirius el qual estaba en el sofá esperando pacientemente a que Moony bajara.

A los 10 minutos este bajó las escaleras y se puso frente a Sirius.

- Ya está venga quitate esa camiseta - e hizo ademán de quitarsela él mismo, pero Padfoot resistió.

- No...esque no llebo...

- Oh, vamos Pad, no me dirás que ahora te da vergüenza enseñarme tu...

- Esque no lo entiendes ella...también a ...

Remus lo miró dubitativo y le quitó la camiseta mientras Sirius agachaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. Su miembro, claro está también tenía ahora 5 años...

Moony se quedó un momento mirandola y estalló en carcajadas

- JAJAJAJAJA asi que era eso XD jajajajajajaja

- No tiene gracia! / 

- Jajajaja lo siento, bueno va - apremió y empezó a vestir al ahora jovencisimo Sirius, le puso unos pantalones cortos negros que eran de el mismo Padfoot aunque ahora le venían de piratas y el tiro le llevaba bastante abajo y le puesto que no tenian camisetas pequeñas le puso la camisa blanca de Hogwarts de el dia que empezaron en 1º curso puesto que era la prenda mas pequeña de toda la casa.

- Vale ya estoy? - preguntó, Remus asintió – pues vamonos vizás Harry me deje algo de cuando era pequeño.

- Ok pero si no te importa desayunamos algo antes.

Remus preparó unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja para ambos y después se fueron llamando un Taxi.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2

Ningun personaje es mio ( por desgracia ) bla,bla,bla,bla...

**Por querer ser joven...**

**Capítulo 2...**

Moony cogió de la mano a Sirius y al llegar a la puerta llamaron al timbre, James fué quien les recibió

- Buenas Remus! Cuantos dias sin vero...s, y este niño? Donde está Sirius?

Padfoot había agachado la cabeza de nuevo y se puso rojo como un tomate.

Remus echó una significativa mirada a Prongs y después miró a su acompañante.

- Espera, ese pelo azulado y largo... – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y cogia por la barbilla al niño, este clavo sus temerosos ojos en su mejor amigo – y esos ojos azul marino...un momento PADFOOT? – gritó pengando un respingo y poniendose nuevamente en pie

- Pues si, este niño tan mono es tu querido hermano u

- Remus! Ya te dige que no soy un crio! Joder, maldita poción!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – estalló James al comprender lo que había pasado – jajaj asi...que ...jajajja...al final...la hiciste...grandisimo xD te dige que las pociones nunca fueron lo tuyo jajajajaj

- No tiene gracia!

- Cariño de que te ries tanto? – preguntó ahora Lily asomandose por encima del hombro de su esposo – hola Remus! Y ese niño es...?

- Sirius XD – terminó James entre carcajadas

- Ya vale de reiros de mi! – lloriqueó como hacen los niños cuando les dejan en ridículo y apartando de un manotazo como pudo (puesto que James ahora le sacaba casi mas de metro y medio de alto) se aferró a la pierna de Lily quien siempre había sido la más comprensiba y Sirius lo sabía.

- Pobrecito mi Pad – lo consoló cogiendolo en brazos - James para de reirte como un imbécil que gracia te haria si te hubiera pasado a ti? O acaso Sirius se rió de ti el dia que Snivellus te dejó medio calvo?

Las risas del ciervito se pararon de inmediato su querida esposa le había tocado el punto devil (su preciadisimo pelo) pero una sonrisa burlona aun escapaba de sus labios.

- En todo caso Lily, Padfoot se lo merece por no hacerme caso y intentar hacer el solo pociones raras...

- Eso es verdad Sirius, ten más cuidado...Bueno voy a avisar a Harry que está haciendo los deveres en su cuarto.

Remus se aproximó a Lily y extendió sus brazos hacia su perrito invitandolo a ir con él.

Sirius se estiró en su dirección y Moony lo tomó entre sus brazos.

- Mimado... – murmuró Prongs

- Cariño preparaba algo de té! – gritó Lily desde las escaleras.

- Si amor! – obedeció

- Calzonazos...- atacó Padfoot

- Harry, vida, que tal los deveres de transformaciones?

- Ah...bien mamá ya casi los terminé

- Baja ha venido tu tío y tu padrino.

- Genial! – gritó dejandolo todo por medio y bajando corriendo al comedor!

Remus estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero marrón y justo a su lado estaba Sirius

- Buenas Harry – saludó contento el licantropo

- Hola! Tío Remus! Hola Sir...Sirius? OO

- Hola Harry – dijo este con tono cansino, eso de que se sorprendieran al verlo comenzaba a ser molesto.

- Ei! Que te pasó? XD

- Un pequeño contratiempo con una poción

- Pero cuanto va a durar?

- De eso queria hablaros – interrumpió Moony – la verdad esque yo no tengo ni idea de que poción usar para volverle a tener en su estado normal...asi que había pensado que quizás vosotros...

Todos los ojos se giraron en Lily ya que Prongs con un gesto había dado a entender que tenía tan poco idea como los otros dos merodeadores.

- Mmm...a mi no me mireis! Yo tampoco tengo ni idea será cuestión de mirar en los libros...

- Mama que ya te estás pareciendo a Hermione! – se quejó Harry

- Esque es lo más sensato! Aunque hay otra manera...

- Cuál? – Gritó Sirius

- Bueno un viejo amigo...que sabe mucho en pociones...

- Snape? – adivinó Remus

- Exacto, el seguro que sabe como devolver a este a la normalidad

- Antes muerto que probando una poción del grasoso ese!

- Padfoot, yo llevó 20 años tomando su poción anti-luparica y sigo vivo! O prefieres quedarte así?

- Claro que no pero...

- Pero nada, hoy es Sábado el Lunes vamos a Hogwarts a hablar con él.

- Por cierto Harry...

- Si, Sirius?

- Bueno esque...no tendrás algo de ropa de mi talla...

-Ah, claro subamos a mi habitación

- Vale...

Harry empezó a Subir las escaleras con Sirius detrás "joder como cuesta subir estos escalones" pensó

El ojiverde abrió el armario y de el sacó una enorme caja de cartón, algo polvorienta y la abrió.

- Y eso?

- Toda la ropa que ya me quedó pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa

- Genial...almenos tendré algo que ponerme

Ambos empezaron a sacar todas las prendas de forma desordenada y cuando Sirius ya hubo elegido que ponerse ambos empezaron a luchaban entre ellos a camisetazos.

Sirius se transformó en perro y que sorpresa se llevó, su forma animaga no se conviertió en ese enorme perrazo negro, sino en un cachorro ya algo crecido y desgarbado de Terranova (n/a el Terranova es una raza de perro es la mas "grande" del mundo creo no la mas alta! Es verdaderamente enorme si algunos habeis tenido la ocasión de ver uno ya sabeis a que me refiero xD son preciosos!).

Algo sorprendido, empezó a tirar de una vieja camiseta de Harry mientras el adolescente tiraba del otro lado.

- grrrr... grr...grrr

Pegó un tirón y le arrebato de las manos la prenda saliendo corriendo hacia el comedor.

- He chorizo devuelvemela!

- Arf! Arf!

- Niños menos ruido! – chilló James

Padfoot se dirigió corriendo hacia él, y se subió al sillón escondiendose tras la espalda de su hermano.

- Sirius que estás gordo sal! 

- Sal de ahy! Cobarde! – gritó Harry y Padfoot agachó las orejas y escondiendo el rabo bajo las piernas salió del sofá posandose frente a Harry, mostrandole su tripa. Mientras su ahijado se reia rascandole la barriga.

- Bueno Paddy nos vamos? Aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer hoy... – preguntó Remus levantandose del sofá –muchas gracias por todo Lily, contamos contigo el lunes?

- Por supuesto

- Sirius espero la rebancha cuando recuperes tu aspecto! No quiero ser abusa-enanos xD

- Muy gracioso, ya te reiras cuando no te deje montar en mi moto.

- Eh! Lo decia en broma Padry!

- Si si lo que diga mi ahijado preferido...

Prongs acompaño a Moony a la puerta y después de despedirse, se marchó seguido del perrito.

Este corrió por toda la calle, saltando alrededor de Remus, feliz.

- Parece que tu forma animaga te gusta más jajaja, bueno ya es hora de comer vamos al centro comercial, no puedes sobrevivir con tan solo esa ropa que llevas puesta.

Una vez llegaron se dirigieron directamente a comer, en un burguer (a Sirius se le había antojado) y después se pasaron toda la tarde mirando tiendas de ropa, Sirius le había dado dinero a Remus para pagar (n/a habían intercambiado el dinero magico por dinero muggle en Gringots xD un nuevo servicio supongo ).

Al finalizar la tarde llevaban bastantes bolsas llenas de ropa tanto para Sirius como para el lobito, y Remus había tenido que retener a Padfoot para que no se comprara mucha ropa puesto que su estado era solo temporal.

Volvieron a casa donde ambos cayeron rendidos en el sofá, Remus estaba sentado en un extremo mientras veia la tele, y Sirius estaba a su lado, pegando bostezos.

- Sirius, que tienes sueño?

- No... – murmuró, mientras se le cerraban los ojos

- Anda ven tontito

Sirius se acurrucó contra Remus y este lo tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño bebé y lo miró con dulzura, propinandole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Quiero volver a ser como antes... – susurró – quiero tenerte...

- Pero si ya me tienes, tengas el aspecto que tengas...tu eres mi Siri... – besó su cuello una y otra vez – te quiero.

- Yo tambien te quiero – susurró mordiendo su oreja y mientras su Moony le lamia tiernamente el cuello cayó dormido.

Remus se detuvo al notar que su perrito se había dormido, y mirandolo susurró.

- Sabes lo que pienso Sirius? Cuando te veo, tal y como eras con 6 años...pienso en todo lo que me contaste, lo mal que lo pasaste en tu casa...que no encajabas allí, que nunca soportaron tu pelo largo ni el color de tus ojos, y cuando me contabas entre lágrimas los golpes que recibiste; te doy la razón no deviste nacer allí, esa no era tu casa, no te merecían. Me alegro de que ese niño por fin haya podido ser feliz, y vivir en el que es verdaderamente su hogar, me has echo muy feliz Sirius. Y hagas las locuras que hagas...siempre vas a ser nuestro Padfoot.

Y cogiendole entre sus brazos subió al dormitorio, donde como siempre durmieron juntos, y como cada noche Remus se quedó un rato mirandolo, le encantaba ver como el pecho de Sirius subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Y así él también cayó dormido.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 3

Ningun personaje es mio ( por desgracia ) bla,bla,bla,bla...

**Por querer ser joven...**

**Capítulo 3... **

La mañana amaneció soleada, como era domingo ambos se levantaron tarde y ni desayunaron. Sirius se estaba bañando tranquilamente en la piscina, mientras Remus que hacía la comida le observaba por la ventana.

Sirius llevaba un bañador nuevo de color negro muy ajustado que le resaltaba su pequeña figura, corrió por el césped y cogiendo carrerilla se tiró en picado a la piscina como solía hacer siempre:

- Sirius ten cuidado! No te tires cerca del bordillo! Y no te vayas muy hacia el fondo que ahora no mides tanto!

- Si cariño, y espera que ahora subo a por el flotador y los manguitos... – ironizó el moreno.

- Vale, vale lo siento pero esque me da cosa...no estoy acostumbrado...

Sirius salió de la piscina y cogiendo su toalla entró en la casa con el pelo chorreando.

- Buah! Tienes que venir a bañarte Moony!

- Si claro y hoy que comemos? Anda pon la mesa

- Shiiiiii

Remus había preparado espaghettis, y ambos los devoraron ambrientos. Al terminar el lobito se puso comodamente en la terraza a leer un libro, Sirius lo observaba atentamente, la cara de concentración que ponían mientras leia línia tas línia, como pasaba con delicadeza las páginas y el suave susurro que emitian las hojas del libro bajos sus dedos.

Moony miró a Padfoot, sintiendose observabo, este se transformó quedando justo en la misma posición que hace unos instantes sentada en la mecedora de debajo del porche, poniendo esa cara de perrito abandonado que siemrpe hacía sonreir a Remus y ahora también estaba el echo de que a esa mirada se le agregaba esos ojos de cachorrito, un cachorrito precioso que tenía hipnotizado al licantropo.

El perro saltó de la mecedora y entró en la casa corriendo para minutos después volver con la lengua colgando y una pelota de tennis entre los dientes.

Remus hizo como que no le veía y siguió con sus ojos fijos en el libro.

El perro ladeó la cabeza, sin entender muy bien la actitud del lobo, ladró llamando su atención, y volvió a ladrar más alto cuando vió que Remus le ignoraba juguetonamente, Moony no pudo resistir los deseperados intentos del perro por atraer su mirada y sonriendo bajó el libro.

- Que pasa negrito te aburres?

- ARF!

El perro cogió la pelota y la puso en las rodillas de Moony, y jadeando no dejó de mirarla como hipnotizado.

- Vale, ve a por ella! – gritó mientas la lanzaba lo más lejos que podia y Padfoot fué tras ella una y otra vez incansable. Y jugaron ambos hasta el atardecer, acabando exaustos tirados en la hierba del jardín, un Sirius ya humano besuqueó el cuello de Moony, y este se dejó hacer sin decir nada...solo disfrutando de los pequeños labios de su chico mientras entrecerraba los ojos con placer.

- Remus lo siento... - murmuró

- El que?

- Haber echo esa estupidez y acabar así

- No importa...mañana ya verás como lo solucionamos... – dijo, y en un tono de reprimenda añadió- espero que te sirva de escarmiento.

- Pufff...creo que no aprenderé nunca...

- Padfoot..., que gran verdad acabas de decir xD

- Eh!...

Remus se volteó poniendose con cuidado sobre su joven chico, mientras unos mechones de su cabello miel cayeron sobre la cara del perro, mezclandose con los mechones azulados.

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, el licantropo introducia su lengua en la boca de su amante y la pequeña lengua de Sirius le contestaba explorando cada centímetro de la cavidad vucal del otro.

Sirius metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Remus acariciando tu pecho, y finalmente con algo de dificultad le quito esa prenda que le cubria de cintura para arriba. Después Moony hizó lo mismo, desaciendose de la camiseta negra que Harry le había dado a su padrino.

La respiración de ambos empezó a agitarse cuando Padfoot empezó a lamer y mordisquear con desesperación los pezones del lobito, endureciendolos...

- Sirius...- jadeó – jeje, sabes lo que estoy pensando?

- Qu...qu...e?

- Crees que ahora – siguió mientras su mano derecha descendía hasta la entrepierna de Sirius – tu, amiga...se...

- Ah... – gimió notando el roce – no se si se...pero desde luego...que yo sigo poniendome...ah...

- Jajaja – apretó más su mano masajeando por encima del pantalon ese pequeño vultito – te imaginas que ella no vuelve a su tamañao real... xD

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma! Que de pequeña es mas insensible! Esque aun tiene que aprender mucho, se ve que ya no se acuerda...de lo bien que lo ha pasado...

- Pues vamos a tener que recordarselo no? – dijo picaramente desabrochando el pantalon del cachorrito.

- Si pero...vamos dentro...está anocheciendo...

- Ok

Remus cogió en brazos a Sirius, recogiendo también las camisetas de ambos, y se dirigión hacia la casa.

Un vez dentro tiró las camisetas sobre la alfombra del salón y posó a su Paddy en el sofá adaptando exactamente la misma postura que antes...solo iluminados por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, y prosiguió en la labor de quitar los tejanos a su niño, para después quitarselos también él y hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior...el miembro de Moony se posó sobre el de Padfoot ahora notablemente más pequeño.

El perro se relamió, y giró su cabeza apoyada en el cojín color blanco del sofá y gimió una y otra vez cuando su novio empezó de nuevo a juguetear con sus testiculos y su miembro que ahora sin ropa podía notar cada uno de los dedos del lobito.

Cuando Padfoot soltó un gemido ensordecedor cargado de pura excitación, Remus paró y escondió su cara en el cuello delicado del niño, y cuando la respiración de Sirius empezó a normalizarse,el cachorro lamió y mordisqueó los pómulos y las mejillas de Lupin.

Pero este notó cierto cansancio en su chico, que hacía un esfuerzo para seguir saboreando sus labios. Así que decidió apartarse.

- Vamos a dejarlo aqui perrito...

- No...! Porqué? No hicimos más que empezar...

- Pero tu cuerpo no es el que era Padfoot, así no podemos hacer nada más que acariciarnos y hasta con eso tu cuerpo se cansa enseguida.

- Pero no es justo! Es cierto que estoy cansado pero...

- Pero nada a dormir. – sentenció recogiendo la ropa que ahora estaba por los suelos y llevandola a la cocina donde estaba la labadora, bajo la apenada mirada de Sirius.

Este bajó del sofá y esperó que Remus saliera de la cocina, y cuando se dirigió a las escaleras le siguió; al llegar a ellas agarró a Moony de la camiseta y este lo miró con curiosidad, en ese preciso instante Padfoot extendió sus brazos hacía arriba, pidiendo que le cargara.

El licántropo le dedico una sonrisa y lo cargó sobre un costado, subiendo las escaleras:

- Paddy te me estás volviendo un mimado eh?

- Solo aprovecho la oportunidad que se me ha dado para dejar que me cuiden – se defendió escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su lobito.

- Pues no te acostumbres porque con el Sirius de 36 tacos si que no puedo xD

Cuando ya estuvieron en el cuarto Sirius abrió el armario y se puso una camiseta ancha que antes usaba para dormir y ahora le venia casi por los tovillos.

Se subió a la cama ayudandose de sus bracitos y desde allí observó como Remus se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía el pijama, sin quitarle ojo.

- Buah! – bostezó – Mañana vamos a Hogwarts?

- Ahá – contestó y se metió en la cama. Colocandose de lado y Sirius aprovechando su pequeño tamaño se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo la acompasada respiración del lobito sobre su columna y con ese baibén ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus se vistió sin decir nada y vistió con cuidado a Sirius.

Poniendole unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color, llena de salpicaduras de pintura (fingidas) de color blanco. Y tomó en sus brazos una pequeña sudadera roja que le compró el día anteriror.

Se puso su cazadora y colocando a un Sirius aún dormido junto a su pecho se la abrochó de modo que padfoot quedó apoyado en sus pectorales mientras respiraba ritmicamente, y tan solo se podia observar su cabeza.

Moony cogió las llaves de la Harley de Padfoot, y salió de allí direccion a casa de James y Lily.

A medio trayecto Sirius, emitió un bostezó y entreabrió los ojos, notando que una brisa le golpeaba en la cara.

Tras mirar a ambos lados y subir la cabeza hacia arriba se vió metido en la chaqueta de Remus, este le miro y volviendo a fijar su vista en la carretera dijo:

- Buenos Dias!

- Remus! Se puede saber que hago aqui!

- Teniamos prisa y no querias despertar!

Sirius se ruborizó por completo, pero aunque estaban en verano ese era un dia muy frio, especialmente frio, no se sabía por que, y Padfoot se acurrucó contra su lobito, disfrutando del trayecto.

Al llegar a su destino, Remus se desabrochó la chaqueta y Bajó a Sirius.

- Ves a picarle a Lily.

Harry abrió la puerta encontrandose con su padrino.

- Que pasa Sirius?

- Pues nada aqui...ha hacerle una visita a tu profesor favorito úù

- Ja,ja que vaya bien ostras que frio hace no?

- Pues si...yo me estoy destemplando...esque venia metido en...

- donde?

- pues...esto...

- Venia metido en mi chaqueta xD – contestó Remus, que venia con la sudadera – Sir, te vas destemplar, ven que te pongo el jersei

- Remus me lo puedo poner solo ¬¬

- Jo...! Bueno ten – dijo tendiendole la prenda, en realidad a Remus le encantaba vestir al perrito, pero este no queria y menos delante de Harry.

Mientras Sirius se ponia la sudadera Lily salió por la puerta, con su abrigo marrón de nabú.

- Dios que frío hace hoy!

- Estamos todos igual – inquirió Moony – nos vamos?

- Si

Remus se subió a la moto y abriendose la chaqueta se dispuso a meter otra vez a Sirius, mientras Lily se colocaba en la parte trasera agarrandose a la cintura del licantropo.

- Remus no me pienso poner ahy!

- Oh! Vamos Padfoot y donde te vas a poner?

- Pues aqui – dijo colocandose justo delante del lobito.

- Si pues ahy mi señor Black se va usted a congelar.

Sirius, lo pensó, no era el de siempre, no tenía esa fortaleza, ni la resistencia de su cuerpo de 36 años, y por otra parte podia estar arruyado contra el pecho de su lobito, y total toda la familia Potter ya se había enterado asi que...decidió acurrucarse contra Remus y este subió la cremallera, para después darle un beso a su perrito.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 4

Ningun personaje es mio ( por desgracia ) bla,bla,bla,bla...

**Por querer ser joven...**

**Capítulo 4...**

- Ya casi llegamos Lily – chilló Remus mientras sobrevolaban las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts.

- Tranquilo voy bien... – contestó esta

Tardaron unos 5 minutos en llegar junto a la cabaña de Hagrid que fué donde dejaron la Harley de Sirius.

Bajaron de la moto, mientras el vao formaban nuvecillas que salin de entre sus labios.

Sirius segía agarrado como una lapa a la sudadera de Remus.

- Paddy, ya llegamos cariño.

- Mmmm...aqui se está bien... – murmuró restregando su cara contra el cuello del licantropo.

- Bueno pero solo hasta el castillo

- Está bien – se conformó

- Sirius sempre te sales con la tuya – rió Lily

- Es que hasta de niño soy guapo! Nadie puede resistirse a mi!

- Padfoot, ahora vas andando – sentenció Remus

- Noooo! Por favor Moony! - lloriqueó

- Te he dicho que no!

- Joooo, Lily...

- Ah,ah – nego con la cabeza – a mi no me mires Black.

Sirius agachó la cabeza apenado, y andó tras Moony.

Llegaron al castillo que por aquel entonces estaba casi vacio, puesto que estaban en plenas vacaciones de verano.

- Vayamos al despacho de Severus – dijo Lily

- Si vayamos – la siguió Remus

Los 3 salieron en dirección a las mazmorras.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape, Lily se interpuso entre los merodeadores y picó.

Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió dejando paso al hombre moreno de ojos negros, tan conocido por todos los presentes (n/a xD)

- Evans?

- Hola Severus

- A que debo tan grata visita?

- La verdad sea dicha que queria pedirte un favor

- Tiene que ver con Lupin por lo que veo

- Bueno...no exactamente...-dijo apartandose, dejando ver al joven Padfoot

Severus se quedo mirando a Sirius, y intentando no reirse, pero con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

- y tu que miras grasoso! ¬¬

- Sirius! – lo riñó Remus pegandole una colleja.

- AUCH!

- Y supongo, Black que quieres el antídoto, para volver a tu tamaño normal, y supongo que es tu culpa por intentar hacer pociones que sin duda eres negado para ellas.

- no te pases ni un pelo Snape! – gritó enfurecido – cuando recupere mi tamaño te enteras!

- Eso en caso de que yo pierda mi valuoso tiempo por un estúpido, como tu! – le contestó con su tan habitual tono de desprecio – y creo que no tengo absolutamente ninguna razón para ayudarte, además con ese tamaño seguro que me das menos problemas.

- Severus! No seas así! No te lo está pidiendo Black! Te lo pido yo! Por favor, Sev... – suplicó Lily

- Bueno veré a ver que puedo hacer...pero por lo menos tardaré medio día en revisar libros y demás, al anochecer regresat aqui y ya veremos...

- Muchas gracias, Severus... – agradeció Remus con un movimiento de cabeza. – Sirius vamonos

- Gracias Sev, hasta luego ;)

- Hasta luego Evans...

Sirius se quedó un rato mirando feo a Snape, y este le devolvió la mirada e asco mutuo.

- Marcharte ingrato ¬¬, si no llegas a venir con Evans no muevo ni un dedo.

- Me marcharé cuando a mi me salga de los c...

- Sirius vamonos! – le ordenó Remus agarrandolo por la espalda del jersei – Que tengas un buen dia...

Y los tres se fueron directos a las cocinas de Hogwarts, puesto que Moony y Padfoot no habían desayunado.

Después de que comienron todo lo que quisieron, se fueron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, a su lugar favortio, debajo de aquel arbol al que solían ir entre clases desde que eran jovenes y estudiaban en Hogwarts. Hacía mucho mejor día, y hacia un ambiente agradable para estar un rato a sombra.

- Ah...aqui se está genial! Me encanta este arbol – musitó Sirius mirando hacia arriba desde el césped

- Es el mejor lugar del castillo...cuantas cosas hemos pasado aqui... – recordó melancólico Remus

- Si... y cuantas veces os habré reñido aqui chicos... – dijo Lily

- Ni que lo digas ¬¬ si esque entre tu y Remus nos tenias controlados! VTTV

- Como pa teneros sueltos ¬¬ si entre tu y James lo que armabais que nos desnudabais a Snape aqui en medio! – le reprochó el licantropo.

- Si, Remus, si, pero luego te reias! Detrás del libro pero te reias! Si esque los libros tienen muchas funciones ocultas, a saber que leias debajo de esa tapa que ponía DCAO ¬¬

- Padfoot vamos a dejarlo...

- Claro, claro, el recurso facil!

- En fin...cambiando de tema, vamos a tener que estar todo el día aqui? – preguntó la peliroja – nos podriamos haber traido a James y a Harry.

- Si pero corriamos el riesgo de que desnudaran a Snape XD

- Remus que James tampoco es tan malo! Y sino mirame a mi! – gritó Sirius enfadado de que digeran esas cosas del que consideraba su hermano

- No si te miro y me dais miedo xD los dos.

Pasaron largo rato tomando el fresco, Lily pensando en sus cosas, en lo que tenía que hacer cuando regresara a casa, en como saldria la pocion de Severus, en si se habría sentido utilizado..

Mientras Moony simplemente descansaba con los ojos cerrados sin saber que era observado por un Sirius que se aburría bastante.

- Remus...

- Si Pad?

- Vamos a dar una vuelta? – pregutnó pícaramente

- Vale, Lil te vienes?

- Eh...no,no, me voy a quedar aqui un rato, mientras no empiece de nuevo el frío... – contestó viendo las intenciones de Sirius

- Está bien...vamos Siri

Remus se encaminó a paso rapido por el borde del lago. Padfoot se quedó detrás de él y cogiendo carrerilla corrió y saltó sobre la espalda de Moony aferrandose a su cuello.

- Paddy! Que me ahogas! - rió

- Mmm... te quiero Remus – dijo lameindole el cuello

El licántropo agarro al perrito del jersei, para después rodearlo con sus brazos contra su tórax.

- Padfoot yo te amo – le contestó besando sus labios

Sirius correspondió el beso, lamiendo toda la cavidad bucal de Moony.

Se alejaron del lago, en una parte de los terrenos, cerca de Hogsmeade

Se tiraron sobre la hierba, empezaba a refrescar como por la mañana, pero no tenían frio, ambos estaban abrazados y los protectores brazos de Remus cubrían toda la mitad superior de Sirius.

- Cuando vuelva a mi tamaño real, no podré refugiarme en tus brazos, ni acurrucarme contra tu pecho cuando vayamos en moto...

- Porque no? – preguntó besandole – quizás...me cueste más pero podemos estar exactamente igual que ahora que es como hemos estado siempre...además yo prefiero al Sirius de mi tamaño xD

- Si? Yo también! Pero esque en esta forma me mimas más... – olisqueó el pelo de Remus con esa pizca de olor a chocolate...que tanto le gustaba...

- Si quieres...puedo seguir vistiendote...

- Seria genial...

Estuvieron allí el resto de mañana que les quedaba y luego se marcharon a comer algo.

En el gran comedor ya estaba lily que charlaba, con Snape para desagrado de Sirius que la miró con reproche.

- Hola Chicos – saludó esta con la mano

- Hola Lily, Severus... – contestó Remus

- Hola ¬¬

- Sientate Black – ordenó Snape – yo y Evans hablamos de algo que quizás te interese, y puede que a ti también Lupin

Remus se sentó, y Sirius lo imitó con desgana.

- Bien, le estaba diciendo a Evans que ya e descubierto el antídoto, és más ya era de una fácil elaboración y ya está echo, sin embargo...

- Sin embargo? – interrogó Black

- Sin embrago este no implica un crecimiento instantaneo, osea que irás creciendo rápidamente, eso si pero tendrás que ir pasando por todas las etapas de tu vida hasta llegar a tu estado habitual.

- Que?

- Eso te pasa por hacer cosas raras Black, además yo no me preocuparia demasiado. El crecimiento es rápido.

- Padfoot no es nada tan terrible después de todo es mejor que estar así no ¿? – le animó moony

- Si...

- Pues después de comer, bajaremos a mi despacho y allí le subministraré el antídoto.

- Que me subministraras? Que?

- Black, es por vía intravenosa.

- Intravenosa?

- Eso es injectada Sirius.

- Ya se lo que es Moony! Ni hablar!

- Padfoot te vas a injectar la poción como que me llamo Remus john Lupin! No me da la gana pegarme el lote con un niño de 5 años toda mi vida! – gritó

- Lupin, tu vida sexual no me interesa en absoluto ¬¬ - se quejó Snape – así que baja el tono de voz!

- Lo siento.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los 4 bajaron hacia las masmorras guiados por Snape. Remus cogía de la mano a Sirius quien se resistía a dejarse tocar por el Slytherin.

Cuando porfin dejaron de bajar las dichosas escaleras de piedra y se dirigian por el largo pasillo al despacho del jefe de la casa, Padfoot se aferró a la pierna del lobito:

- Remus...no quiero...

- No seas exagerado Padfoot, será que nunca te has vacunado...

- Si pero no va a ser lo mismo, y encima que me pinche el asqueroso este... - susurrró

- No va a pasarte nada, además así volverás a ser como antes tonto...que no podemos seguir así.

- Bueno.. – dijo nada convencido y siguió andando lentamente junto a Remus.

Lily que iva delante de ellos seguido argumentando algo con Severus, algo que ninguno de los merodeadores se esforzó en intentar escuchar.

- Adelante – sentenció la voz de Snape, después de abrir la puerta y dejar que los otros 3 pasaran. – Bien, Black, sientate en esa silla. Evans tu puedes sentarte en la mia si quieres y Lupin haz lo que te plasca.

- Lo que le gusta mandar al tio...

- Decias algo Black?

- No nada ¬¬

- Eso me parecío. Y vete quitando el jersei.

Snape se dirigió hacía el fondo de su despacho, donde tenía un pekeño laboratorio lleno de pociones y calderos humeantes, y una estanteria empotrada en la pared llena de libros viejos, con portadas negras y letras plateadas.

Padfoot miró a Remus con cara de perrito apaleado con unos ojos que decían "salváme" y Moony, sonriendole negó con la cabeza.

- Evans, ayudame quieres? – dijo Severus, que llegaba ya con la jeringuilla y un pequeño potecito llego de un líquido rojo sangre – subele la manga de la camiseta.

Lily se acercó a Sirius y agachandose junto a él levantó la manga y sostuvo su brazo, quien "inconscientemente" Padfoot luchaba por apartar.

- Bien toma esto, ataselo en el antebrazo.

La peliroja siguió las ordenes y anudo la goma al rededor del pliegue del brazo del moreno, mientras Snape, llenaba la jeringuilla de ese líquido rojizo, para después acercarla al brazo de Sirius, este se quedó estático, queria apartarse pero a la vez sabía que no había escapatoria y menos con Moony plantado frente a la puerta, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos dejandose hacer.

La aguja, transpasó su piel, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna, mientras ese líquido frio corria por sus venas.

- Apartaos! – gritó Snape.

Lily se apartó rápidamente y Remus se quedó mirando con preocupación a Sirius, pues Severus no les había hablado de ningun reacción del antídoto ni nada.

Inmediatamente Sirius empezó a temblar agarrandose el brazo derecho, su cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos mientras gritaba:

- Arrg...Remus...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Moony dió salto para alante y se abrazó a su chico, intentando que su cuerpo no se lastimara.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Sirius que te pasa? Severus haz algo!

- No se puede hacer nada apartate de el Lupin!

Remus notó como el pequeño cuerpo de Sirius se removía entre sus brazos, estaba creciendo! Cada vez tenía mas volumen.

Lo retubo entre sus brazos, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de agitarse y solo se escuchó su rápida respiración.

Y fué entonces cuando le soltó dejando ver ahora a un Sirius de unos 11 años, la edad con la cuál lo había conocido, tan solo era un niño solo que más crecido.

- Bien, a sido un exito . – murmurño Snape

- Ah...un exito? Me duele todo! Maldita sea mira como estoy!

- Ya te dije que el crecimiento no era inmediato tendrás que esperar a ir creciendo por etapas Black, ya lo mencioné y en vistas que de ti no puedo esperar ni un "gracias" ya podeis marcharos.

Sirius se levantó tambaleandose, estaba todo dolorido, miró a su alrededor con su nuevo tamaño, ahora hacía el doble de antes, se apolló en Remus que aun seguía junto a él:

- Vámonos – le pidió

Remus le pasó un brazo por la cintura, aferrandole a él y con un "gracias por todo" se despidió de Severus.

- Vamos a caber en la moto? – preguntó Lily

- Yo creo que si... – contestó el licántropo

Se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, Padfoot andaba con dificultad recostado contra Remus, y este se dió cuenta de que el peso del cuerpo del perro contra el suyo crecia.

- Padfoot estás bien?

-...

- Padfoot?

-...si..si – dijo con dificultat pero en ese mismo instante cayó desplomado, siendo agarrado por Moony.

- Pues vaya con la pocioncita... – murmuró Lily – pobre Pad

- Mejor vayamonos cuanto antes.

Llegaron junto a la moto, Lily montó y Remus le tendió a Sirius, la peliroja lo aferró a ella y entonces después de comprobar que Sirius y Lily estubieran bien Moony subió en la Harley asi surcaron los aires.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 5

Ningun personaje es mio ( por desgracia ) bla,bla,bla,bla...

Antes que empeceis a leer esto...quiero pediros disculpas! Subi el capitulo 6 en vez del 5! Y ahora lo acabo de poner bien...suerte a los ke lo hayais podido leer para los demás espero ponerlo esta semana si? Sorry!

**Por querer ser joven...**

**Capítulo 5... **

Al día siguiente, Sirius se despertó, estaba tendido en su cama, la misma que compartía con su Moony. Abrió los ojos y dislumbró su ropa del día anterior, estaba rota...seguramente del momento en que creció con ella puesta..., y se miró estaba desnudo!

Al notar una agitada respiración sobre su nuca se volteó. Remus le estaba observando, como dormía:

- Buenos días Paddy... – le dijo mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de la cara – como te encuentras?

- Bien...digo...como llegue a ...?

- Te desmayaste, Lily y yo te trajimos.

- Entiendo...

- Tienes hambre? Te prepara... – pero su frase fué silenciada por lo hambrientos labios de Black, hambrientos de una sola cosa...

Remus se separó de él.

- Sirius seria mejor esperar ha...

- Porque? Cuando tenía 5 si, y ahora no?

- No es eso Padfoot esque...tú lo has querido...

Remus se tiró sobre su Sirius de 11 años, justo en la edad en que se conocieron, empezó a kitarse los pantalones y después se aferró a los brazos de Sirius, un hábil Padfoot le empezó a arracar los botones de la camiseta con los dientes, puesto que el lobo lo tenía agarrado por las muñecas, y tras desabrocahrlo mordisqueó sus pezones, provocando esos gemidos ensordecedores de Remus que tanto lo excitaban.

Moony metió su lengua en la boca del perro, con furia lamiendo desesperado cada rincón, Sirius, apartó su boca de la del lobito, le mordió el cuello, a lo que Remus se levantó de golpe, frotandose la mordedura y Padfoot quedó libre.

Se avalanzó sobre Moony y empezó a acariciar su mienbro, notablemente más desarrollado que el de él, descendió con su lengua, y deteniendose empezó a mordisquear la entrepierna de este hasta que una potente erección se levantó.

Remus gemía y gemía cada vez más alto, y abrió más las piernas para captar todo el placer que le brindaba Sirius. Hasta que finalmente estalló el extasis de Moony, que es lo que precisamente queria el perro que empezó a lamer entre jadeos.

El licantropo estaba ahora tendido sobre la cama completamente exausto, él también queria que su perrito sintiera eso, pero pensó que "aun era demasiado joven" y la cosa quedó así.

Finalmente se incorporó, sentandose en la cama y Sirius se le arrodilló delante, completamente desnudo, tentándole...

- No puedo Padfoot...

- Oh! Vamos Remus no es justo...

- No puedo me siento pederasta!

- Pero si cuando tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 5 años...

- Cuando tenías el cuerpo de un niño de 5 años no llegamos a nada, así que no me sobornes. Además no puedes obligarme ¬¬

- No te obligo te lo imploro T-T

- Que no! Me voy a dar una ducha. – y se marchó al baño dejando allí a un Sirius con las ganas, que se tiró a la cama con desilusión completamente desnudo.

- Mierda de poción! – murmuró – si llego a saber que me iva a pasar cosa de una semana sin...me guardo las ganas de ser joven en donde yo me se...

A los 10 minutos Remus salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y secandose el pelo con otra:

- Ya puedes pasar... – el perro se levantó con desgana y se duchó, para después salir chorreando y vestirse aún molesto con su lobito.

Bajó al comedor para encontrarse a Remus leyendo uno de sus tan usuales libros.

Entró en la cocina y se preparó unas tostadas, comiendoselas en la mesa de madera, mientras de reojo miraba a Remus, con cara de niño enfadado, sin darse cuenta que este se reia de su expresión tras las paginas del libro forrado de piel.

- Que pasa el cachorrito se ha enfadado?

- Remus olvídame!

- Bueno yo me voy a casa de James si quieres venirte..

Sirius puso aires de enfadado y recogió su taza llevandola hacia el fregadero, pero alguien se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Padfoot.

-Oh...Vamos Paddy no te enfades conmigo... – le dijo al oido mientras hacia un puchero – ya me conoces...no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas...

- Pero no es justo Remsie yo...- no puedo acabar la frase pues Remus le selló los labios en un furioso beso, mientras le apretaba las bien formadas nalgas.

- Me perdonas? – le preguntó separandose un poco – cuando vuelvas ha ser tu...te haré sentir que eres el perrito mas deseado y afortunado del mundo...

- Te tomo la palabra – dijo abrazandose a Moony – vayamonos...

Una vez llegaron a la casa de los Potter, Lily les invitó a tomor un té con pastas, mientras charlaban:

- Veo que la poción de Snape, funcionó... – comentó James

- Pues si, de momento tiene ya 11 años... – dijo Remus

- Voy al baño...- anunció ahora Sirius

- Yo voy a levantar a Harry, parece que esta noche no se encontraba muy bien y le dije que se quedara en la cama – dijo la peliroja subiendo hacia el cuarto de su hijo

- REMUS! – gritó Sirius saliendo del baño a toda prisa – mira, mira!

- Que pasa?

- Mi cuerpo! A vuelto a crecer!

- OO espera, espera! – gritó James – los 19?

- Si! No me veo genial? – dijo sentandose sobre Moony

- Ah...si... – respondió embobado el licántropo

- Mmmh...Moony, ahora si que podemos...- el perro lamió tras las orejas del lobito haciendo que este se estremeciera.

- Euh...- James se sonrojó – voy a subir...a...ver como le va a Lily con Harry.

- No te cortes Prongsie, si quieres para ti tambien hay! – le gritó Padfoot cuando este ya subia las escaleras

- Si le prefieres a él, puedes irte...

- Ui, Moony estás celoso?

- Claro que no!

- Pero si sabes de sobras que soy solo tuyo...tonto...

A los 5 minutos James bajó con Harry en brazos, mientras Lily los seguía

- Que estás comodo? – le surrusó el mayor – te encuentras mejor mi niño?

- Si...gracias papá

James se sentó en el sofá recostando a Harry junto a su pecho, el chico no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- Que le pasa a mi ahijado favorito?

- Padri, has crecido!

- Si a que estoy formidablemente bueno?

Harry empezó a toser, James lo incorporó para que tomará aire, y cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad se durmió en brazos de su progenitor.

- Cuantos años han pasado...me acuerdo de cuando Harry tan solo era un pequeño bebé...- murmuró Remus

- Si...un bebé precioso – añadió la madre del muchacho – se parece tanto a James...

Se quedaron allí toda la tarde, Harry durmió gran parte de ella, y al anochecer se marcharon:

- Yo conduzco!

- Está bien pero tén cuidado y iremos por la carretera. – dijo Remus

Nada más llegar a casa ambos subieron al dormitorio, Sirius tras ponerse una camiseta y un pantalon corto de color negro para dormir se tiró en la cama refregando su cabeza contra la almohada.

- Que te pasa Paddy? Estás cariñoso?

- Nah! Estoy soñoliento! Mmm... me gusta esta edad!

- ¬¬U Bueno me voy a dormir...

- Qué! No vamos a jugar?

- No, no vamos a jugar...vamos a dormir...

- Esta noche es luna llena aulla mi lobo! Auuuuuuu - cantaba

- QUIERES CALLARTE YA ? – pregunto con desesperacion – Dios mio que te haria tan pesado, Sirius D-U-E-R-M-E-T-E!

- Vale, vale furia...

Remus se dió la vuelta molesto, y Sirius lo abrazó por detrás:

- Me vas a dar la espalda lobito? No olvides que sigo siendo el Sirius de 36 años... – le recordó mientras aprovechaba para tocar su miembro pasando la mano por debajo de su trasero.

- Ahhh...Sirius...ah...para...ESTATE QUIETO JODER! – dijo dandole tal empujón que lo tiró fuera de la cama, y la cabeza de Sirius golpeó con el armario.

- SIRIUS! – gritó acercandose a él - lo siento yo...

- Está bien, dormiré abajo.

- No Paddy! Quedate de verdad!

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en sitios peores creeme.

Y dicho esto se fué algo enfadado cogiendo un edredón bajo la apenada mirada de Remus.

A media noche, el lobito se despertó, le costaba dormir sin Sirius acurrucado en su pecho como de costumbre, decidió ir a ver como estaba su perrito.

Lo encontró dormido en el sofá,completamente destapado, tiritando, "_como hace tanto frío en verano?"_ se preguntó para si mismo, y cogiendolo como pudo en brazos lo subió a la cama, se tumbó a su lado y arropó a ambos para despues atraerlo junto a su pecho, instantaniamente Sirius se acurucó entre sus brazos como solía hacer siempre y siguió durmiendo – lo siento Remus... – murmuró entre sueños.

- Te quiero Padfoot – besó a su perrito en la cabeza y se quedó dormido, ahora si totalmente en paz.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se levantó tarde y se extrañó de no ver a Sirius durmiendo aún junto a él.

Se duchó, y se vistió con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca, alborotandose un poco el pelo mojado.

Y bajó al salón

– Sirius?

- Ne! – gritó este, estaba sentado en el sofá y ahora miraba a Remus apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, con una cuchara en la boca.

- Que comes? – preguntó extrañado

- Leche condensada! o

- Mmm...me das un poco...? – dijó mientras se sentaba frente a él, Sirius undió la cuchara en la empalagosa crema de leche y se la acercó a Remus a la boca.

Este la abrió y un chorretón de leche cayó dentro de la camisa mientras el lobito sorbía la cuchara tragandose todo el contenido para relamerla después y relamerse tambien los labios.

Sirius empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y Remus se dejó hacer tumbandose en el sofá, el perro recorrió con su lengua todo el pecho del lobo, lamiendo toda la leche condensada, le quitó el pantalón mordiendo furiosamente los labios del lobo y mientras Moony entrecerraba sus ojos con placer, aprovechó para coger el bote de la crema dulce y apretarlo de tal forma que empezó a cubrir los senos del licántropo decendiendo por su vientre y casi hasta su entrepierna resblando por las inglés, cuando Remus se quisó dar cuenta estaba ya embadurnado de la melosa substancia y Sirius mordisqueaba y relamia los pezones con fervor, quitando cualquier rastro de leche que quedara, pasó un dedo por su vientre enbadurnandolo y se lo ofreció a Remus, quien lo lamió con gusto.

Descendió con su lengua por todos los viceps del licántropo nada marcados, pues su condicion era muy delgada y atacó ahora sus caderas primero por fuera para despues chupar la parte interior de la piernas arrancando unos gemidos ensordecedores de Moony, el perro se excitaba cada vez más, contra más chillaba Moony, y finalmente lamió con fuerza las ingles de este, hasta que su lengua se enrojeción y pasó a darle pequeños besos que se convirtieron en mordiscos.

Remus estaba completamente empalmado, y chillaba al rozar su erección contra la tela de sus boxers color beig. Y no podía parar de gemir...Sirius lo estaba llebando al sexto cielo con aquello y si no hacía algo se correria irremediablemente...

- Sirius...ah...los...boxers...por dios!...aH...AH...Paddyyyy...

El perro mordió la goma superior de los boxers del lobito y los bajon con los dientes, para destapar así a la "amiga" de Moony.

Empezó a lamer la punta de su miembro mientras Remus gritaba de placer dejandose llevar... se metió toda la ereccion del de ojos dorados en la boca, moviendolo ritmicamente una vez dentro, haciendo jadear cada vez más a Remus y finalmente este soltó un gemido ensordecedor mientras estallaba, dentro de la cavidad bucal de Sirius.

Padfoot se estiró sobre el ahora extasiado Remus que intentaba volver a regularizar su respiración, mientras su mente flotaba en un mar de plena felicidad...

- Mmm...Moony...que rico...

- ah... – dijo levantandose aun que Sirius encima, le miró tiernamente y lo abrazó – estás tan mono así...- le dió un beso en los labios – me voy a duchar perrito...

-EH! No me dejes asi...te acompaño!

- No gracias se ducharme solo...

- Pero yo no... – dijo mordiendose un labio cosa que excitó en sobremanera a Remus – uh...Moony...ayudame...

Remus lo miró con cara divertida y negando subió al piso de arriba.

**Continuará...**

**Tomoe KR Lupin**Gracias por el review! Remus pequeñito mmm...seria genial pero no no creo que suceda eso en ESTE fic xD asi que nada y por cierto es una idea muy apreciada? En serio OwO no tenía ni idea! pero me alegro de todas formas vv

**Ally-Tsukasa**:Encantada de que a ti te encante xD y sorry por la consusion de capis...por cierto lo que me comentas de Sirius y Azkaban...pues tienes toda la razón eso es un enooooorme error mío...la verdad es que este es mi primer fic..."relativamente" es el primero que publico...asi en serio y...lo mío es equibocarme en fechas y demás TT LO SIENTO! Quizás esto de escribir no sea lo mio...simplemente esque me pongo a escribir y se me olvida el mundo...espero que podais pasar por alto este detalle o...simplemente ACEPTEIS MIS MAS HUMILDES DISCULPAS.

Muchíssimos besos!

( espero que fan fiction no me penalice por esto TT)


	6. Chapter 6

E de decir que me da mucha pena que se acabe TT aunque sea una caca de Fic a mi me gustaba escribirlo xD que empezé el curso pasado! T'estimu Fic Meu!

Sirius Black is my God! ;) YAOI 4EVER!

Ningun personaje es mio ( por desgracia ) bla,bla,bla,bla...

**Por querer ser joven...**

**Capítulo 6... **

- Moony, Moony, Moony...cuando recupere mi cuerpo te vas a enterar tu... – murmuró para si mismo.

A la media hora Remus bajó vestido con un pantalón negro y una vieja camiseta gris, miró a Padfoot que seguió con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mirando hacía las escaleras por donde sabía que aparecería su Moony:

- Porque vas vestido asi? – preguntó el moreno

- Porque ya va siendo hora de hacer limpieza, esta casa es muy grande y hace ya tiempo que no la limpiamos a fondo!

- Oh! Vamos Moony, estamos en vacaciones – dijo haciendo un puchero – además pronto será luna llena, no conviene que te esfuerces! No lo permitiré

- Ajá...y como vas a imperdirlo?

- Te obligaré! – Sirius se tiró en plancha sobre Moony, y este lo agarró abrazandolo contra él, mientras el perro recostaba la mejilla en su hombro

- Ouhg! Padfoot pesas sabías? No esperes hacer esto después!

- No! – dijo cariñosamente

Moony notó como Sirius se removía entre sus brazos, tomando más volúmen y notó como cada vez pesaba más – Sirius!...creces...ah...ahh!...PLOF!

El licántropo cayó de espaldas con Sirius encima, este se levantó sentandose sobre su vientre, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, el de ojos dorados, observó una mirada más adulta...y tanto, como que Sirius había crecido unos años más! Ahora era igual de alto que él, algo más corpulento, y estaba en su mejor edad, y además su cara no reflejaba ningun signo de su antigua tristeza vivida en Azkaban!

- Eh! Porque me miras así lobito? – dijo ladeando su cabeza como un cachorro que no entiende

- Padfoot! Creciste! Nos caimos porque ahora posiblemente pesas más que yo! Tu cuerpo debe tener por lo menos 25 años!

- Si! – dijo mirandose las manos, se levantó corriendo y se dirigió al primer espejo que encontró, el del recibidor.

Se miró una y otra ves, su cuerpo estaba radiante, su cabello azulado le caia por debajo de su bien formado trasero y su cara más joven que la de costumbre no tenía ninguna marca producida por Azkaban, tal como le había dicho Remus.

- Vaya! Ojala pudiera quedarme así eternamente!

- Soñar es bonito Padfoot, y barato además xD – bromeó el lobo

- Muy gracioso Moony, deberias estarme agradecido has visto cambios mios que nunca pudiste ver! Además ahora soy más guapo...mmm... y sabes de que me acuerdo? Que dentro de dos días es luna llena y tienes que dormir!

- No seas pesado Padfoot estoy perfectamente!

- No,no,no – dijo moviendo el dedo negativamente frente a ala cara de Remus – tu ahora mismo después de comer te vas a acostar un rato. Entendiste?

- Si...uu – dijo resignado.

Ambos se pusieron a comer tranquilamente, como hacian siempre...Remus miraba a Sirius de soslayo...acordandose de cuando se convirtió en un niño de tan solo 5 años, _"Este Sirius hace cada cosa..."_ y todo lo que habían pasado durante esa semana, era verdad que le había acarreado muchos dolores de cabeza pero viendo como el tema se solucionaba sonrió, no fué tan terrible además Sirius lucia más guapo que nunca!

- Remus por que me miras tanto? - dijo extrañado con una cara divertida

- Euh...yo? Por nada!...

El licántropo se levantó de la mesa y se estiró en el sofá, la verdad es que no se encontraba muy bien y sentía que la comida le había sentado fatal...

Sirius se puso a recojer la mesa y fué entonces cuando Remus empezó a notar unas tremendas arcadas, y corrió hacía el baño del piso superior, se dirigió hacía el lavabo y calló frente a el de rodillas, empezando a devolver.

Sirius escuchó los extraños ruidos y subió corriendo, fue al cuarto de baño y se encontró a Remus allí sudando mientras, entre arcadas devolvía una y otra vez.

Rapidamente se arrodilló junto a el y lo tomó por la cintura, mientras con la otra mano le aguantaba la frente, retirandole el flequillo de la cara:

- Remus, cariño, estás bien?

- Si... – dijo para poco despues volver a devolver

- Que te pasa? Moony...

- No se me encuentro...mal...

Padfoot besó la frente del lobo y comprobó que tenía la temperatura muy alta

- Será mejor que te vayas a la cama – dijo tomandolo en brazos y llevandolo hasta tu cama, (aunque ahora era más joven que Remus seguía siendo más muscloso) – voy a por el pyjama.

Mientras Sirius revolvió todo el armario, Remus se quitó la ropa, el animago avanzó hasta la cama, donde observó a su lobito desnudo y le puso el pantalon azul cielo on delicadeza, para después ponerle la camisa besando el cuello del licantropo a cada botón:

- Paddy...

- Tu solo descansa yo me encargaré de todo... – le obligó a tumbarse presionando con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Moony cerró los ojos, mientras los escalofrios recorrian su cuerpo, empezando a sudar de nuevo.

- Moony! Te está subiendo la fiebre! Voy a avisar al médico!

- No hace falta Sirius! ...No te acuerdas? Dentro de 2 días es luna llena...

- Es cierto pero no quiero que te pase nada! Avisaré a Lily entonces!

Inmediatamente escribió una carta y la ató a la pata de su lechuza más veloz, era de grande como Hedwig y era totalmente negra, en ella resaltaban unos preciosos ojos violetas, Sirius le acaricó las plumas y la lechuza se posó en su hombro picoteandole la oreja:

- Morghana date prisa por favor...! – esta ululó y salió volando como alma que lleba el diablo.

Después de 10 minutos Sirius subió a ver a Remus y comprobó que este yacía dormido, suspiro más tranquilo, la verdad es que por muchos años que pasaran siempre le preocupaba cuando Moony enfermaba subitamente antes de luna llena y recurría a Lily y James para que lo ayudaran con las pociones

Picaron a la puerta y Sirius bajó lo mas rapido que pudo y de 3 en 3 los escalones, abrió y vió a sus dos amigos y a su ahijado que traida a Morgana en el hombro.

- Buenas tardes! – dijo James – que tal está Moony?

- Ah...ahora está durmiendo arriba...Bueno pasad u

Sirius sirvió un té con pastas, cosa que había aprendido a preparar gracias a la extraodinaria paciencia de Remus y se sentó junto a James en el sofá, Harry se había sentado sobre la mullida alfombra al otro lado de la pequeña mesita de madera que había frente a la televisión.

Lily por su parte subió a ver a Remus, al verlo dormir, se sentó junto a él en la cama y le puso el termometro bajo el brazo.

Remus abrió lentamente los ojos al notar que alguien lo movia levemente, dislumbró a Lily y sonrió...

- Sabía que Padfoot te llamaría...siempre se preocupa demasiado...

- Lo que pasa es que te quiere demasiado como para dejarte siquiera pillar un simple resfriado.

- Lo se...úù

- piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Lily cogió el termómetro 39,5º

- Tienes mucha fiebre, te prepararé la poción como de costumbre mientras tomate esto – llenó un vaso con agua de la jarra que Sirius había dejado en la mesita de noche – abre la boca – Remus obedeció y la pelirroja le introdujo una pastilla dandole a beber un vaso de agua justo después.

- Ahora vuelvo

- Crees que estará mejor? – preguntó histericamente Padfoot

- Claro U no te preocupes en cuanto baje Lily te dice algo

- Padry tranquilizate! Me estoy poniendo nervioso hasta yo!

- Tranquilos chicos Remus está bien...osease tiene lo de siempre, mucho cansancio y algo de fiebre nada que no se cure con una pocion revitalizadora u. Voy a prepararla Sirius los ingredientes estan donde siempre supongo... – dijo Lily quien acababa de bajar por las escaleras

- Em...si si claro por supuesto...a espera! Te ayudo! – se ofreció Padfoot

- No te molestes mejor ves a hacerle compañia a Remus, pero no le molestes demasiado eh! Tiene que descansar y dormir eso es todo...

- Si...señorita Evans...

- Señorita Potter para ti – corrigió James que se había levantado y se encaminaba a la cocina, donde agarró por la cintura a su mujer.

- Bah!

Sirius subió al cuarto de nuevo, encontró a Remus mirando hacía el armario, parecía que tenía mejor cara, aunque sus ojos brillantes delataban las decimas de fiebre que aun tenía. Padfoot se sentó junto a el en la cama, y le acarició la mejilla para despues depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

- Parece que estas mejor...

- Lily me dió un medicamento Muggle...

- Genial...deberias intentar dormir, te irá bien Remsie...

- mmmh...no tengo sueño...

- Oh vamos... – le dijo mientras le volteaba – yo me quedaré aqui hasta que tus ojitos se cierren – empezó a rascarle la espalda, lentamente y Remus undió la cabeza aun mas en la almohada

- Te quiero Sirius.. –susurró justo antes de quedarse dormido

- Yo también te quiero...quizás te quiero tanto que me hago pesado...mi intención no es ser una carga para ti Moony...lo siento – y besó suavemente sus labios, y Remus inconscientemente se relamió.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó bastante mejor aunque más cansado pues al día siguiente seria luna llena, Volteó hacia su derecha y vió a Sirius dormido, con los labios entre abiertos, no pudo resistirse a besarlos, dulcemente, prolongandose hasta que este despertó por completo y entreabrio sus ojos sonriendo.

Abrazó a su lobito, quien soltó un quejito por el achuchon que acababa de recibir su tan dolorido cuerpo.

- Lo siento...

- No pasa nada...sigue abrazandome por favor... – susurró acurrucandose mas contra el perro.

- Moony te ocurre algo?

- No...es solo que...

- Moony?

Sirius levantó suavemente la cara de Moony solo para comprobar que se había vuelto a dormir, siguió mirandole mientras Remus descansaba sobre la palma de su mano...esa piel...esas mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos dejando entrar y salir pequeñas bocanadas de aliento, y esos parpados cerrados que a Sirius le parecieron realmente hermosos...aun despues de tantos años y lo miraba con la misma debocion de enamorado del primer día...y esque el pensaba amarlo por siempre...juntos hasta el final...

Remus se pasó todo el día en la cama, por una parte porque no podía ni moverse, aunque psiquicamente se encontraba como siempre y por otra porque su queridíssimo Sirius Black, no le dejaba ni coger un vaso de agua por si mismo...

Así que Moony al final se cansó y le pidió que le dejase solo, a la 78º vez que Sirius entraba para preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

- Sirius por dios! ESTOY BIEN! No hace falta que subas cada 5 minutos!

- Pero pero!

- Nada de peros! Quedate abajo y descansa, yo estoy bien aqui de acuerdo?

- Está bien pero si necesitas algo..

- Te llamo de inmediato – acabó la frase con voz cansina.

Sin embargo no pasó mucho rato antes de que un gran perro negro entrará en la habitación. Miró con cautela viendo a Remus dormir (o eso se pensaba él) y se subió de un salto a la cama tumbandose a sus pies.

Moony sonrió pensando en lo ingenuo que seguía siendo Padfoot, de verás pensaba que no se habría dado cuenta?

Al llegar la noche Moony empezó a tener hambre...y nunca mejor dicho tenía un hambre de Lobo!

- Padfoot... – susurró incorporandose dificultosamente.

El perro levantó de imediato las orejas y dirigió su mirada Azul oscuro hacía la voz que lo llamaba, y mostrando una canina sonrisa se puso boca arriba, y empezó a mover la cola.

- Siento no poder rascarte pero esque estoy echo polvo...

Padfoot se levantó y acostandose sobre las piernas de Remus empezó a lamerle, cariñosamente la cara, restregando su rostro con el del otro.

- Paddy...tengo hambre...me traes algo de comerrr... – suplicó cn voz lastimera.

El negro perro ladró y corriendo se dirigió a la cocina donde volvió a su forma humana. Preparó un buen plato de pollo con patatas y unas tiras de Bacon (plato que Harry le enseñó a preparar) y volvió a subir feliz.

Remus sonrió al verlo entrar con la bandeja por la puerta, se comió todo lo que Sirius le pusó delante mientras mantenían una sensilla conversación que hablaba de cosas vividas años atrás y todo lo que había pasado esos días...sus planes para el futuro...

Después se echaron a dormir, como de costumbre Sirius acurrucado contra Remus y el licántropo usaba la espalda del otro de aguante, apoyando su cansado pecho en su subir y bajar.

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

Aki os dejo el ultimo capitulo TT espero ke os guste!

Condición: dejar un review

Ningun personaje es mio ( por desgracia ) bla,bla,bla,bla...

T'estimu Fic Meu!

**Por querer ser joven...**

**Capítulo 7... y ultimo (se seca las lagrimillas)**

El día siguiente era luna llena por lo que paso igual que el anterior, Remus solo se levantó para ir al baño y el resto del día lo paso durmiendo.

La noche llegó deprisa, más de lo que a Remus le hubiera gustado, pero esa era la cruda realidad. Tan pronto como anocheció Padfoot le dio la poción a Moony y cuando le hizo efecto y este parecía mas tranquilo y relajado le acompañó al sótano.

El licántropo se quitó la ropa y se fue hacia el rincón del sótano que estaba forrado de moqueta sentándose y mirando por la ventana asustado.

Sirius por su parte se transformó, preparándose para la larga noche que les quedaba.

Se acercó cautelosamente a Remus y le dio un par de grandes y reconfortantes lametazos que el rubio correspondió con una sonrisa.

Los primeros rallos de luna entraron por la ventana y Remus dejó escapar un alarido de dolor, Padfoot se apartó a una distancia prudencial. La morfología del rubio empezó a cambiar su columna se curvó y le obligo a sostenerse a cuatro patas, las extremidades se le convirtieron en pezuñas su piel empezó a cubrirse de un espeso y abundante pelaje color miel, el cráneo se tornó de lobo con unas puntiguadas orejas en la parte superior, tenía unos grandes colmillos blancos y sus ojos se almendraron quedando entre el suave pelo de la cara del lobo; esos preciosos ojos dorados..., a cada cambio de su cuerpo un nuevo grito desgarrador se podía escuchar y al final de tan dolorosa transformación solo quedó tendido y exhausto en el suelo un precioso lobo...totalmente.

A la que cayó exhausto el perro se acercó rozando su hocico con el del otro cánido.

Se le separó un poco y aulló lo más alto que supo. Las orejas del lobo se enderezaron de inmediato, empezando a entreabrir los ojos

El perro le ladró y el lobo se levantó lentamente para después saltarle encima y empezar a hacerse caricias mutuamente, Padfoot se arrimó a la puerta y levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, abrió el pomo con las delanteras y ambos salieron corriendo, entrelazándose, mordiéndose las orejas, saltando por encima de los sofás y restregándose en la alfombra del comedor, después salieron por la gatera de la puerta de atrás de la cocina.

Padfoot salió corriendo hacia la piscina y Moony lo siguió ladrando.

Y cuando este menos cuenta se dio acabo dentro, el perro también se tiro y empezó a salta sobre Moony chapoteando en el agua hasta que el lobito salió cansado, para después sacudirse el pelaje mojado.

Sirius hizo lo mismo y lo siguió hacia el bosque donde pasaron el resto de la noche. Cuando empezó a amanecer los dos se apresuraron a llegar a casa. Subieron hasta su dormitorio y estirados en la cama que habitualmente compartían esperaron a que el lobito se destransformara.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar Sirius volvió a su forma humana, esperando a que volviera a ser el de siempre

Mientras intentaba calmarle para que todo fuese menos doloroso.

Cuando los rallos del sol iluminaron la cara de Moony, este ya yacía dormido sobre la cama, no tenía heridas graves pero estaba muy sucio, y los cortes que se habían producido durante las transformaciones sangraban aun.

Puesto que ya no estaban en Hogwarts, no había quien cuidara de Remus así que Sirius lo cargó con esfuerzo y lo llevó al baño, lo posó con delicadeza en la bañera y lo aseó por completo. Después llevándolo de nuevo a la cama empezó a secarlo, lentamente, con cuidado especial en las zonas más maltratadas.

Curó todas sus heridas y las vendó, no quiso ponerle el pijama, así que simplemente le puso unos boxers y lo metió entre las cálidas y confortables sábanas de su cama. El tampoco había dormido en toda la noche así que decidió meterse en la cama también, empezando a besar el suave cuello de su Moony.

Remus entreabrió los ojos al notar una sensación cariñosa y agradable en su cuello, sonriendo miró de reojo y dislumbró a Sirius que ahora le miraba con una sonrisa picara en los labios:

- Como estás?

- Cansado... – dijo besando sus labios – nos vemos en un rato vale? – le sonrio mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos con cansancio y enterraba la cara en la almohada con suavidad - ...gracias...

- Por nada...que descanses – le acarició la mejilla y apoyó la espalda de Moony en su pecho, traspasándole su calor, mientras por otra parte la acompasada respiración del otro le ayudaban a dormirse.

No despertaron hasta el día siguiente, Sirius estaba completamente descansado, mientras que Remus se incorporaba con dificultad, sentándose en la cama, Sirius lo miró todavía estirado y le sonrió completamente feliz, con esa sonrisa sincera, y Remus se la devolvió, mostrándole su tan característica sonrisa de complicidad, oculta bajo esa cara de lobito bueno.

- Sabes una cosa Paddy? – le dijo soltando un leve suspiro – me alegro de que vuelvas a ser como antes

- Que? Ya volví!

- Eso parece

- SÍ! – dijo saltando sobre la cama – Por fin! – corrió a mirarse al espejo del cuarto de baño, y su tan habitual cara de siempre le devolvió su flamante sonrisa – 36 años...quien lo iba a pensar...aquel día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso junto al lago... – murmuró volviendo a sentarse junto al rubio.

- Si...tantas cosas...tantas caricias ...tanta miradas...tantos... ...homo fóbicos...tantas lunas llenas...sabes...tengo hambre!

- OO U que? – Sirius se quedó a cuadros – Remus! Cortaste el momento romántico!

- Ainx...Pad...lo siento es que llevo mas de 30 horas sin comer...

- Mmm...se te apetece...perrito a la carta...?

- Mmm... Perrito en la cama...quizás? (n/a perhaps? xD)

- Te va bien si tiene el pelito negrito? – murmuró lamiéndole el cuello.

- Perfecto...es mi preferido... – le siguió el juego mordiendo su oreja...- vamos a ver si la carne esta tierna...

Padfoot por su parte se puso a besar el embriagador cuello de Remus, notando esa fina piel cálida bajo sus labios. Moony descendió de la oreja del otro cánido y se posó también en el cuello del animago, mordiéndolo, clavó sus pequeños colmillos...más afilados y puntiagudos debidos a su licantropía y empezó a sorber con la lengua su piel, hasta dejar en ella una patente marca rojiza, para luego profundizar más y lamer las pocas gotas de sangre que salieron de esa herida.

Un débil gemido salió de los labios de Sirius cuando apartó su cuello de la boca del otro mirándolo con un falso intento de enfado para después sonreírle y chocar su lengua con la de Remus en un frenético combate por poseer al otro, lo sacó de las sabanas tirándolas sin contemplación al suelo y colocándose a su lobito encima, puesto que estaba demasiado debilitado como para soportar el peso de su fibrado cuerpo.

- Parece que aun te quedan...algunos efectos de la luna llena... - murmuró feliz el perro

- Vas a ser mío... – dijo con los ojos chispeantes de lujuria y le quitó los boxers a Sirius de un mordisco. Cogió su varita de la mesita y con un rápido movimiento sus boxers también desaparecieron.

Aferró sus manos a las del otro entrelazando los dedos, con esa fuerza de licántropo que poseía y aunque ahora estaba visiblemente más cansado el éxtasis de la situación le daba fuerzas para continuar...de echo creyó que podría estar así toda la noche...

Empezó a frotar su miembro con el de su chico, cada vez con movimientos más rápidos, hasta que Padfoot estaba a punto de estallar gimiendo descontroladamente, las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas y jadeaban intensamente y fue entonces en medio de ese éxtasis cuando Remus paró de repente.

Sirius soltó un quejido de insatisfacción, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y su lobito lo hacía sufrir, quiso soltarse y tirarse inmediatamente sobre el lobo, para enterrarse en su cuerpo, una y otra vez, anhelaba poseerlo, tener esos enormes orgasmos que tanto echaba de menos, pero Moony, Su Moony se lo impidió, mientras le sonreía con esa dulce sonrisa, que ahora a Sirius se le antojó picara, la verdad es que Remus lo estaba disfrutando.

Le dio la vuelta a Sirius, aun sin dejar de sostener sus muñecas le dio a lamer unos de sus dedos, este lo miró y empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo con lujuria cuando el otro se lo introdujo en la boca.

Poco después el lobo lo retiró lo de la cavidad bucal del perro y empezó a pasarlo sensualmente entre sus nalgas, masajeando su entrada con sensualidad, el miembro de Sirius empezó a levantarse de nuevo, topando ahora contra el colchón, provocándole una nueva sensación de insatisfecho placer mientras intentaba traspasar esa barreta y erguirse por completo.

Remus empezó a introducir el primer dedo, a lo que Sirius soltó un dolorido quejido:

- Lo...lo siento...- murmuró – relájate, es que has perdido la práctica?

- No...pero ahhhh...parece como si...fuera mi...ahhhh...primera vez...

El dedo de Remus siguió adentrandose en el cuerpo de Sirius, lo movió dentro y después otro dedo se introdujo, para dar paso a un tercero poco después.

Padfoot gemía, sus gritos eran ahogados por la almohada y sus brazos seguían extendidos, Remus seguía sin dejar voltearse al perro y este estaba completamente indefenso ante él lo que al licántropo le encantaba.

Cuando la entrada estubo lo suficientemente dilatada Moony se posicionó, se lubricó rápidamente y dirigió la punta de su mientro justo en la entrada de Sirius y con ambas manos le separó las nalgas, vigilando a la vez que Padfoot no intentara voltearse, empezó a penetrarlo lentamente dejando oir gemidos de dolor del perro a causa del desgarro, parece que su cuerpo volvía a ser virgen.

-aaahhhhhh...ahhhh...hhhh...Moony...ahhhhhh...me duele...

- Tranquilo...intenta relajarte...parece que tu cuerpo a vuelto a empezar en esto...es normal que te duela...- profundizó un poco más, Padfoot mordió la almohada mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Remus besó el cuello de Sirius, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y al mismo tiempo embistió hasta el fondo. Ahora se olló un grito de ambos.

Las embestidas fueron siendo mas seguidas, más rápidas y cada vez menos delicadas, Remus embestía cada vez con mas fuerza, y los dos llevaban al compás un frenético movimiento de caderas, hasta que ambos gimieron fuertemente y Moony se vació dentro del perro, Sirius tembló al notar el calido líquido dentro de su cuerpo.

El licántropo salió del cuerpo del moreno, observando el hilillo de sangre que bajaba de entre las nalgas del otro, se dejó caer en la cama justo al lado de Padfoot y jadeando apoyó los codos en la almohada recostandose sin dejar de mirar a su chico que ahora se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia el...

- Está bien...-jadeó el perro – ahora vas a ver lo que...es...bueno.

Se agachó tomando el enorme miembro del licántropo, y acercandoselo a los labios empezó a lamerlo, mordiqueandolo poco después haciendo gritar de satisfaccion al cansado licántropo, hasta que finalmente este se volvió a vaciar callendo definitivamente rendido en la cama, completamente exausto.

- Parece que al fin cayó...es tan mono – musito con alegría –auhg...joder me duele todo...

Se quedó mirando por largo rato a Remus, sonrió feliz, quien les iba a decir el dia que entraron a Hogwarts que estaban destinados a compratir toda una vida? Cuanto habían andado desde entonces y lo mejor era que habían caminado juntos...se aferró a su delgado cuerpo y lo besó.

- Al final...no te he traido nada para comer...

- Estoy...más que saciado...- contestó entreabriendo con pesadez los ojos...- gracias por todo mi perrito...

- gracias a ti por estar siempre conmigo – posó su barbilla entre el pelo miel y el de ojos dorados se acomodó en su pecho – te quiero...siento haberte echo pasar por todo este lio...

- No importa...fué divertido al fin y al cabo...

- te quiero...tanto...Remus

- Yo tambien te quiero Sirius

Se cubrieron de nuevo con las sábanas, acurrucados uno contra el otro, sabiendo que se querían y aunque la vida les jugara malas pasadas siempre iban a estar juntos, y fué justo en ese instante cuando el animago calló dormido, y una última frase se escapó de entre los labios de Moony :

- Y todo por querer ser joven...

**THE END**

YA TERMINÓ TT OS Voy a echar de menos! Gracias a todos por leerme! No dejeis de enviarme Reviews Por favor!

No se que más deciros, muchíssimas gracias por soportarme, ya sabeis si os ha gustado a difundirlo y sino pues nada xD

Dedicado a: Saruky James Black-Potter (por el nombre ya se ve que es mi hermana gemela xD), Eva ! Siiii que sepas que no es mi culpa que seas una friki de Harry Potter y te hayas viciado a los Fics porque yo te los haya descubierto xD y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a Any Rice!

Besazos a TodS

Sirius Black is my God!

SIRIUS X REMUS

JAMES X SIRIUS

YAOI/LEMMON 4EVER!

GríM James Black-Potter

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Administradora de la Orden de Prongs


End file.
